A Date in New York that Involves Pooping Chimps
by Nic Lire
Summary: Written in honor of Percabeth is the BEST. Percy and Annabeth spend a day together. Post TLO. R&R... P.S. This is a One-shot. FLAMES ACCEPTED!


**Chapter 1: A date in New York, that involves pooping Chimpanzees  
**

**This will be a one-shot, and this story is written in the honor of Percabeth is the BEST, who is one of my favorite PJO Fanfiction Archives Writers, and is also the winner of my "contest" on my profile. R&R please, makes my day. Oh, this story is in Third Person view, since I figured that not many people have done that, and because it just goes with the flow of the story more.  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series. End of Story**

**P.S. After TLO, so Annabeth is in New York for the architectural designs of Mount Olympus  
**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Annabeth straightened her curly, blond hair. She was nervous. She couldn't deny it. Every time, Percy asked her out on a date, it was like she lost control of her mind. She straightened her blouse, and then drew one final breath, before she headed down the stairs. There he was, leaning against a silver Prius, in a loose fitting shirt and blue Jeans with a pair of Reeboks. His black hair was a mess, as usual, and he was listening to an ipod nodding his head in time with the rhythm. Annabeth lightly skipped to his side. She looped one of her arms through his. "So, Mr. Jackson, are we ready?"

Percy laughed, and ran through his hair with his free hand, "As ready as I'll ever be, Ms. Chase."

Annabeth lifted up her leg and climbed into the passenger side of the Prius. "So, Seaweed Brain, where are we going today?"

Percy waved his hand airily, "Oh, I thought we'd go play tennis, and then go swimming. Dinner later."

Annabeth paled visibly, "Uh, tennis and me, we aren't good friends."

Percy laughed, "What do you mean? You can't really mess up on a court. I mean, if your swimming, you can drown, if your playing baseball, you can whack someone over the head, only tennis is a really carefree sport."

Annabeth shook her head, "No, forget about it. I'll go swimming, but not tennis."

Percy shook his head disbelievingly, "No tennis? You'll regret this, Annabeth Chase, ruining my day."

Annabeth laughed nervously, "You wouldn't do anything to me."

Percy grinned, "Watch me."

He stuck the key into the ignition, and the engine sputtered to life. Percy drove carefully, while he talked to Annabeth.

"What song are you listening to?"

Percy shrugged, "I've got it on shuffle. Nothing special, Nickelback." **(I don't know if it's Nickelback, or Nickleback, so bear with me).**

"No way, I hate Nickleback." **(Nickelback fans out there, sorry. I actually _do_ like them, but just thought that Annabeth should hate them. Kind of a writer's instinct. Anyways, see how clever I was, I spelled it Nickelback at first, but now I'm spelling it Nickleback, so I have to win either way)**

"That's why I'm not offering you an ear."

Percy stepped on the gas, and the Prius sped off.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(So, sue me for skipping a few miles, but they are at the pool)**

Annabeth stepped lightly out of the car. They had reached the Community center pool, which was huge. Hundreds of people milled around.

Percy got out on the other side of her. He grinned, "I've been coming here since I was little. It brings back a lot of memories."

Annabeth grinned, but remained silent. She headed towards the trunk, and then flipped the lid up.

"Woah, Percy. I didn't know you were _that _interested in tennis."

"Well, half of it was for you."

"Do i really need four rackets?"

Percy looked flustered, "Maybe, One to use, another if you didn't feel comfortable with that one, two more if the strings broke on the others."

Annabeth shook her head, "Gods, Percy, you are so Paranoid. Ten bottles of water?"

"Well..."

"For gods sake, you don't even get dehydrated much."

"Okay, okay, I was prepared for the worst, but we aren't playing tennis now, are we, we're swimming."

Annabeth looked thoughtful, "Point taken."

Percy shouldered two towels, "Come on, before the good spots are taken."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy took off his shirt **(Okay, people seriously, its time you got over the whole- Annabeth: OMG, Percy has a six pack, thingy, cause that is so cliche, so therefore, will not be in this story, but, he DOES have one, I'm just not going to make Annabeth ogle at it, etc.) **and lightly jumped into the pool, slicing through the water. He surfaced again, and his hair was sleeked backwards, and water droplets dripped off his chest. "Aren''t you going to get in?"

Annabeth glared at him. "Unfortunately, I don't have a swimsuit, or water powers like you, so obviously, I can't get in. I don't have any spare clothes."

Percy laughed, carefree and uncaring about anything else besides the two of them. "Yes, Annabeth, but you have _me_. I can dry you in a second, or, you can just not get wet at all. Your choice."

Annabeth pondered it. "Fine, I'll get in."

She took a breath, and then jumped into the water coolly. She spluttered back up, "Gah, it's cold."

Percy laughed, "It's quite warm." He snapped his fingers, "Oh, now I'm feeling the temperature non-water-magical beings feel."

He smirked, and Annabeth glared at him. "Well, are you going to leave your shivering girlfriend shivering for long."

"Consider it pay-back, for not playing tennis with me."

Annabeth slowly said, "You want to play like that? You sure?"

"Yeah, pretty sure."

Annabeth snickered, "Your mouth is not touching mine for a week."

Percy spluttered, "A week??!! Come on, that's just harsh."

Annabeth screeched, "Harsh? I'm freezing over here, and i don't see you waving your hand magically or anything."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "That was payback-"

"For not doing something that I hate and suck at?"

He waved his hand airily, "I do loads of stuff for you, that I don't enjoy."

"Like what?"

"Like spending a whole day in an architectural trap up on Mt. Olympus"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Well, you can hardly blame me. That's my _job_, stupid."

"Like being forced in the same room as your mother," Percy counted off on his fingers, "and there was that time when you _made_ me go with you to meet that famous architect, and the meeting that was supposed to be half an hour dragged onto SIX hours."

Annabeth groaned, "I'll make you a deal. You dry me off, and I'll take back everything."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "Swear on the River Styx."

"Puh-lease, Percy, is that _necessary?"_

Percy nodded.

Annabeth groaned, "You are the single, most annoying person on the-"

"Just say it."

"Alright, alright. I, Annabeth Chase, swear on the River Styx, that I take back everything I just said."

Percy grinned, "See? Was that so hard?"

Annabeth muttered, "You're turn."

Percy waved his hand, and Annabeth immediately felt dry. Annabeth mimicked him, "See? Was that so hard?"

Percy made a face, "Well, if you take in the kind of water, multiply that by how heavy you are, then I say, pretty hard."

Annabeth punched him on the arm. "Oh, shut up. Let's go home. This is boring, since I don't have a swimsuit."

"You should have known that I'd bring you somewhere with water."

Annabeth smiled. No way was she telling him about the bikini she had underneath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy flopped onto the couch, his black hair fanned out. Annabeth flung herself by him."What do we do now?"

"I don't know. Truth be told, I'm pretty bored. My mom doesn't come home until about," Percy checked his watch, "Ten-thirty, which leaves us about Six hours to do whatever we want. I guess we could watch TV."

Annabeth frowned, "You know that TV damages your brain? Your most important organ?"

Percy smirked, "No duh."

"I'm serious."

"I never said you weren't."

Percy grabbed the remote, and flicked the TV on."No, no, no, no, no, no, n-."

"Wait, flip back."

"Uh, you want to learn how Chimpanzees poop?"

Annabeth grabbed the remote, "At least its better than watching the stupid NY Giants, who can't even win a game. Or watching Bob talking about the forecast for tomorrow."

"Hey, I'm a giants fan," Percy said defensively.

Annabeth smirked, "Duh, of course you would know to support the losing team."

"You know, they actually won the Two-thousand and eight Superbowl."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Fascinating... now shut up."

Percy yawned, "I'm dead tired. Invulnerability does that to you." He layed his head on Annabeth's lap, and before she knew it, he was out.

'Great, a sleeping Percy on my lap for six hours. I really hope he doesn't drool.' Even as she thought it, a trickle of drool left Percy's mouth, and landed on her jeans. 'Eeew, gross.' Even as disgusting as it was though, Annabeth realized that she did enjoy Percy, somehow, sleeping on her lap, and as you can't really do anything about Percy's head, even as light as it is, she decided to go to sleep too.

When Sally Jackson came home, she found a curious sight indeed. Her son, was resting on her, or as she hoped, daughter-in-law's lap, and there, was a big picture, of a Chimpanzee pooping, on the TV.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, so I hoped you liked it. R&R. :P **


End file.
